Yoshikage Asakura
Yoshikage Asakura is the eleventh and last leader of the Asakura clan, who are family allies of the Azai clan. He is famous for leading one of the major powers of the Anti-Nobunaga coalition until his demise at Ichijodani Castle. Role in Games Samurai Warriors The Samurai Warriors series has Yoshikage call upon the Azai to help him, which ultimately leads Nagamasa to defect from the Oda. In the first title, his role in battles is pretty minor as he mainly acts as one of the generals that must be defended. Depending on the scenario, he may live to either suppress Nobunaga or offer his former enemy aid. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, he leads troops to prevent Hideyoshi and Ieyasu's retreat from Kanegasaki. He acts more composed and confident in Samurai Warriors 2 and is put into the spotlight more. During Nagamasa's version of Anegawa, he declares himself leader of the anti-Nobunaga forces and promises to eradicate his foe for the good of the land. Leading one of the larger armies in the stage, he faces the smaller Tokugawa forces while Nagamasa faces the larger Oda army. Proud of his nobility and unimpressed by the Oda, he will withdraw if the Asakura-Azai army has a larger morale than the enemy. During the siege of Odani Castle, he appears to reinforce Nagamasa at Ichijodani Castle. Nobunaga orders his swift execution to demoralize and isolate the Azai forces. In Nagamasa's version of Kanegasaki, he is shocked when Nagamasa decides to return to the Oda. Samurai Warriors 3 has Yoshikage call for Nagamasa's assistance as Nobunaga's troops invade Echizen. He is pushed into the background again, acting as a cowardly and pompous leader. Like history, he and his clan fall before the siege of Odani Castle. Warriors Orochi In both games of the series, Yoshikage appears to assist Nagamasa in his battles. He doesn't openly ally with either force until Warriors Orochi 2, following Nagamasa into the Wei forces. Unlike his counterpart in other titles, he will also forgo his own safety to support Nagamasa as his ally. He does so during the second title and in Nagamasa's shared dream stage. Kessen Yoshikage is an ambitious leader in Kessen III, desiring to take the Kaga domain for himself. Asked by Yoshiaki to stand against Nobunaga, Yoshikage bids Nagamasa to help him. Although he acts as a capable leader, many people note that he is weaker and less skilled in war than his family ally. Therefore, he forces Nagamasa to do much of the grunt work for him in battle. Before Nobunaga proceeds to Odani Castle, he leads a campaign to completely suppress Yoshikage. Compared to other enemy daimyo in the game, Yoshikage is one of the weakest and poses little threat with his foot archers. Voice Actors *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors series (Japanese) *Takeshi Mori - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"Just as I thought. The Oda are nothing. We've done enough... Let's go home." *"Nagamasa is just a baby. I have to take matters in my own hands!" *"I am the toughest obstacle you will ever face... Show me what you have." *"That Nobunaga... Always doing as he pleases... The Asakura alone cannot hope to topple him." :"Lord Yoshikage! As your friend and ally, I have come to support you. " :"Oh, well met, Nagamasa! The two of us can surely do away with Nobunaga. But, are you sure? Isn't Nobunaga your-" :"My brother-in-law, yes. But honor dictates that I be here with you." :"Forgive me, Nagamasa. Time is of the essence yet that is also important to me. We must protect this era without forgetting what's at stake." ::~~Yoshikage and Nagamasa; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Historical Information Gallery Hyakuman-nin_no_Sengoku_Musou_-_Yoshikage_Asakura.png|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Yoshikage Asakura.jpg|Kessen III render Yoshikage Asakura (1MNA).png|Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Yoshikage-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Yoshikage-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Asakunya Yoshikage in Samurai Cats Yoshikage-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait TR5_Yoshikage_Asakura.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait Yoshikage-sengokuarashi.jpg|Sengoku no Arashi screenshot Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Timka acts as the Yoshikage of the cast. His full name is "Asakura Timka Yoshikage". Category:Kessen Characters Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters